


the other side

by princedoyeom



Series: that jinyeom!soulmate au no one asked for [2]
Category: 1The9 (Band), 언더 나인틴 | Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cheek Kisses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Romantic Fluff, That's it, Two Shot, angst first, but his squad is cool, doyum is a baby, doyum is mute, doyum was bullied, doyum-centric, fluff second, get u a squad like theirs, i love tags, jinsung needs a hug, jinsung/doyum, jinyeom, mute!doyum, sad doyum, seunghwan/yechan, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedoyeom/pseuds/princedoyeom
Summary: doyum has thought of lots of scenarios of meeting his soulmate.but not this.“this is a mistake, i-i can’t have a soulmate.”as doyum runs through the park with tears streaming down his cheeks, and an unexplainable pain in his chest, doyum thinks, no, not this.nothing could have prepared doyum for this.





	1. pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello it is me again. are u sick and tired of seeing me post jinyeom stories? ahahaha too bad i love them so ta da, here i am again. 
> 
> this is basically doyum's side from my first jinyeom!soulmate au, 'just like a tattoo.' 
> 
> read that first before this one pls thank u 
> 
> this is another self-indulent fic i wrote for my 2002 liners.
> 
> again, if you don't like the ship, feel free to leave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_doyum's notes_ **   
>  _doyum's thoughts_

_“must be nice having a soulmate, huh?”_

every time doyum reads the words tattooed onto his arm, he smiles.

doyum, as a hopeless romantic, has always dreamt of **_that_** day.

the day that only comes after one turns eighteen.

the day he meets his soulmate.

whenever doyum saw a couple who are soulmates together, he can’t help but daydream about when he would meet his. where would they meet? how would they meet? would doyum bump into them at the mall? or would a random stranger strike up a conversation with him in the library? believe me, doyum has thought of lots of scenarios.

but not this.

_“this is a mistake, i-i can’t have a soulmate.”_

as doyum runs through the park with tears streaming down his cheeks, and an unexplainable pain in his chest, doyum thinks, no, not this.

nothing could have prepared doyum for this.

* * *

doyum wakes up early and groggily on the morning of march 30th to the sound of someone pounding on his dorm room door.

mentally cursing the person, doyum blearily swings his feet over his bed before he stands up, yawns and gives himself a little time to stretch.

the pounding persists and doyum finds himself scowling as he walks on over to unlock his door. as soon as he opens it, he’s greeted by his friend, junseo, whose smiling face rivals the morning sun.

doyum never really liked the sun.

doyum slams the door on his face before he walks back to his bed.

“hey, doyummie, that wasn’t nice!” he hears junseo say as he enters doyum’s small dorm room.

doyum lets out a puff before he dives back into bed, hand already looking for his phone.

“so any plans today?” junseo asks as he sits down beside doyum.

doyum types for a while before he shows his phone to junseo. **_none. i'm not even supposed to be up yet. i hate you._**

junseo laughs before he tackles the teen in bed. doyum repeatedly smacks junseo but the other is relentless.

“aww, doyummie, i love you too!” junseo teases as he cuddles doyum who ultimately just gives up and lets the other smother him in cuddles.

“why is there a cuddle fest in here? why am i not invited?!” seunghwan shouts as he enters the room with yongha in tow.

junseo lets out a groan as seunghwan jumps onto the bed with them and lands on him. doyum struggles a bit to grab hold of his phone which he apparently lost hold of when junseo tackled him. with the addition of seunghwan, doyum has, for the life of him, lost all hope of finding his phone in the next 5 minutes. so what he does is, he grabs a notepad from his bedside table and he writes something on it before he rips a page and hands it to yongha.

“’what are you guys doing here so early in the morning, smh.’”

as yongha reads the note out loud, he sits down on the bed as well and leans his back on the cuddle pile.

“doyum, you still use smh? in this economy? the scandal.” seunghwan says as he snuggles in closer.

“we’re bored, ‘yum. let us live.” yongha replies.

doyum scribbles something real fast before he crumples it up and throws it at yongha’s head.

“don’t be rude, I’m older than you.” yongha says as he scratches the back of his head which was assaulted by doyum’s rock paper. he grabs the paper and opens it before reading it again out loud.

“let you live??? let _me_ live, i can’t breathe.” yongha laughs as he stands up and pats the other two on their backs.

“let doyum live guys, poor baby can’t breathe.” he says. as seunghwan detaches himself and junseo following suit, doyum sits up and takes a dramatic deep breath.

“i’m not that heavy!” junseo smacks doyum who just gives out a silent laugh.

“so what are you guys going to do today? there aren’t any classes tomorrow!” yongha says. doyum shrugs as he looks at junseo who does the same.

“if you guys don’t have anything planned for today, i have an idea.” seunghwan says. the other three look at him expectantly. he nudges his head over to doyum’s window, lips already forming an excited smile.

the other three look on over to what seunghwan was motioning to before they look at each other and give out the same excited smile seunghwan had. the four nod in unison.

“meet back here in an hour!” seunghwan says before he  runs out the door.

“alright! time to go shower!” junseo shouts as he hastily leaves the room too.

“doyummie, make sure to leave your door unlocked okay! we’ll be back!” yongha was the last one out of doyum’s room.

doyum rolls his eyes at them but he too hurriedly gets out of bed and goes straight into the bathroom to get ready for the day’s events.

_amusement park, huh?_

* * *

 

that is how doyum and his friends find themselves standing in line for the rollercoaster two hours later, except for yongha because he’s waiting for them outside. apparently, yongha isn’t going to ride on the rollercoaster because  he ‘doesn’t feel like it.’

doyum thinks his hyung’s just afraid of heights.

“it’s a shame we weren’t able to get into the first cart, but this is pretty okay too.” seunghwan says as the staff tells them to go to gate 3 and 4.

“seunghwan-hyung, are you going to be okay with sitting with alone?” junseo asks. seunghwan looks at the gate 3 and sees another person already there, talking to the ones in front.

“i don’t think i’ll be sitting alone though? lucky me, my seatmate’s kinda cute.” seunghwan says. junseo fake gags as he looks at doyum, who smiles widely at his friend’s antics.

as they wait in front of gates 3 and 4, junseo and seunghwan gets into a deep conversation about which was better, corndogs or hot dogs, and doyum looks over to take a good look at those who came before them. they looked like young teenagers, doyum notes, especially the ones sitting in the middle, in front of seunghwan’s seat. his gaze crosses over to the ones in front and suddenly, doyum finds himself staring.

_wow, he’s tall and he looks so handsome too, ah, god isn’t fair._

he sees the guy smacking his friend’s head and laughing, and doyum stares in awe as he notices the other’s eyes disappear, his eyelids turning into small little moons.

“hey, doyum, are you okay?” junseo nudges doyum’s side. doyum looks at him in surprise before he nods and smiles.

“’yum, you aren’t feeling sick are you?” seunghwan asks. doyum shakes his head before he smiles widely at the two to assure them that he’s alright.

“are you excited? I’m excited!!!” junseo says. doyum nods enthusiastically, his teeth on full display as he claps like a seal.

after a while, doyum wills himself to take another look at the guy from before. doyum slowly looks over for a peek and gets the shock of his life when he sees that the other guy is already looking at him! doyum immediately looks away, a fair blush dusting his cheeks as he grabs on to junseo’s arm.

junseo didn’t mind. doyum’s a clingy baby.

doyum inches closer to junseo as he tries to hide his blushing face, and he breathes out a small sigh of relief as he sees the next trolley wheel in the circuit.

* * *

 

“wasn’t that fun?!?” junseo shouts as they leave the ride. doyum nods enthusiastically and the two rush on outside to look for their oldest hyung who was sitting by the benches, leaving seunghwan a few steps behind.

doyum looks back after a few seconds and to his surprise, he sees that seunghwan wasn’t following them at all. he was still standing outside the ride’s gates. doyum tugs junseo’s shirt and as the other turns around, doyum points a finger to where the other was.

“seunghwan-hyung, let’s go!” junseo shouts on over to seunghwan before he turns back around. “yongha-hyung we’re over here!!”

““JUNSEO! DOYUM! YONGA-HYUNG! I FOUND HIM!” seunghwan shouts back. doyum looks at him, puzzled, as he drags a stranger to them by the arm.

 _wait, isn’t he the one seunghwan-hyung was sitting with earlier on the ride?_  

“WHAT’D YOU FIND?!” junseo shouts back at seunghwan as yongha reaches them.

seunghwan’s next words makes doyum’s eyes widen.

“I FOUND MY SOULMATE!”

* * *

 

“guys, guys! i found him! he sat next to me on the roller coaster but we didn’t talk then but he talked to me after, when we got off and I didn’t notice it was him at fir-“ seunghwan was already rambling by the time he reached the others. yongha cuts him off with a hand to his mouth.

“okay calm your pants down, ‘hwan. you’re freaking your soulmate out already.” yongha says. seunghwan looks worriedly at his soulmate before he apologizes to him.

“shit, my bad. i didn’t even get your name!”

“it’s yechan. shin yechan. what’s yours?”

“lee seunghwan! my friends call me seunghwan or ‘hwan for short, but feel free to call me whatever you want. also, i hope you don’t mind, I tend to babble when I’m excited, ahhhh, this is so cool, i never thought i’d meet my soulmate today, we should exchange numbers!” doyum and junseo share small secret smiles as seunghwan whips his phone out.

“this is the first time i’ve seen hyung like this.” junseo whispers to doyum who nods and takes his phone out as well.

 _‘ **who would’ve thought that hyung is like this?’** _doyum types on his phone before he passes it to junseo who laughs as he reads it and nods as well.

“yechan-ssi, are those your friends? they seem to be looking for you!” yongha points and doyum follows his gaze to the group of teens in front of them earlier.

“oh yeah, excuse me for a while!” yechan bows slightly to them before he runs on over to where his friends were.

“seunghwan-hyung, good for you!!” junseo pats seunghwan’s back.

“yeah, ‘hwan! is this why you wanted to go to the amusement park today? did you know your soulmate was going to be here?” yongha asks. doyum’s eyes are focused sharply on seunghwan now, as this topic means everything to him.

seunghwan looks at yechan from afar, and he gives out a pretty smile when yechan looks back at him as well.

“maybe? i guess my soul just… knew.” he softly says. doyum gives seunghwan a side hug before he pushes seunghwan’s back to yechan’s direction. seunghwan looks at doyum before he nods, smile still in place.

as seunghwan makes his way to his soulmate, doyum, junseo and yongha follows behind him. doyum feels the tips of his ears burn as he sees the tall, handsome fellow from earlier and doyum does his best to avoid his gaze. instead, doyum focuses on yechan as he introduces seunghwan to his friends.

“guys, this is my soulmate, seunghwan.”

“i’m lee seunghwan! these are my friends yoo yongha-hyung, kim junseo and jeon doyum!” as seunghwan says their name, doyum notices that **_he_** isn’t looking at them at all.

 _did I weird him out earlier cause he caught me staring at him?_  

“these are my friends kim taewoo, park sungwon, jung taekhyeon and jung jinsung. it’s jinsung’s 18th birthday today actually, that’s why we’re here!”

_jung jinsung, huh? the name suits him. also, it’s his 18 th birthday, wow! _

doyum mentally greets jinsung in his mind, and he laughs a bit as he sees seunghwan shake jinsung’s hand enthusiastically. he sees yongha shake the other’s hand too and doyum, if only he wasn’t so shy, wanted to interact with the other as well.

_save yourself the trouble. you can’t even speak._

doyum pushes the ugly thought away and listens in on junseo’s conversation with yechan’s friends, taekhyeon and sungwon.

from the corner of his eye, he sees jinsung approach them, probably wanting to talk to the others as well, but he was surprised when jinsung stops directly in front of him.

“must be nice having a soulmate, huh?”

doyum did not expect that.

no, he did not expect that all.

doyum looks at jinsung so suddenly, he hears his neck crack a little, but he didn’t pay any attention to that. his mouth fell open too and his eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets, but he didn’t care.

_what did he just say?!_

doyum grabs junseo’s hand in shock and he vaguely hears the other ask him if he was okay. doyum could only point at jinsung, who is as confused as the rest of them.

“what? was it something I said?” doyum nods before he rolls up his sleeve.

_“must be nice having a soulmate, huh?”_

as soon as jinsung sees it, his face expresses immediate shock.

_there’s no mistaking it, he’s my soulmate._

“are you freaking serious? twice in a day?” doyum hears yongha ask.

doyum gives jinsung a small, shy smile.

_this is it, I’ve waited for this ever since I was taught what these tattoos were and what they meant. he’s my soulmate._

“n-no, wait. this can’t be right. i can’t be your soulmate. this is a mistake, i-i can’t have a soulmate.”

and just like that, doyum's world stops spinning.

_w-what?_

doyum’s smile falls completely off from his face.

_he thinks that i'm a m-mistake?_

doyum closes his mouth and he feels his lips quiver a bit. doyum knows what comes after this.

_“see? what did I tell you, no one would ever want to be soulmates with a mute freak like you.”_

ever since he was a kid, doyum has been bullied a lot and it ultimately ended up with him being a bit too insecure about himself, as well as being too sensitive and soft. oh yes, doyum knows exactly what comes after this, and apparently, junseo knows too as he takes ahold of doyum’s arm.

_i-i have to leave._

not giving the others the satisfaction of seeing him cry, doyum pulls his arm away from junseo’s hold and runs, shoving jinsung’s shoulder along the way.

“doyum!” he hears junseo shout after him.

but he doesn’t stop.

no, doyum just runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love leaving it like that lmao if you've gotten this far then, again then thank you ah
> 
> leave me anything below, kudos or a comment or a critique i appreciate everything uwu


	2. pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not giving the others the satisfaction of seeing him cry, doyum pulls his arm away from junseo’s hold and runs, shoving jinsung’s shoulder along the way. 
> 
> “doyum!” he hears junseo shout after him. 
> 
> but he doesn’t stop. 
> 
> no, doyum just runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft hours: open - thank u so much, i appreciate the comments, it means everything to me especially when u say u love them and i should write more :( thank u so much ahhhh 
> 
> part 2.
> 
> if you don't like the ship, feel free to leave.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _doyum's notes_  
>  **  
> _doyum's thoughts_

doyum has thought of lots of scenarios of meeting his soulmate.

but not this. 

_“this is a mistake, i-i can’t have a soulmate.”_

as doyum runs through the park with tears streaming down his cheeks, and an unexplainable pain in his chest, doyum thinks, no, not this.

nothing could have prepared doyum for this.

doyum didn’t know how far he had ran, but as he reaches a secluded corner of the park hidden behind huge trees and bushes, he just loses all of his strength and ends up sitting on one of the huge tree trunks. he rubs his nose and tries to stop the tears, but it just wouldn't cease.

_did he not like me because I can't speak?_

doyum's insecurity has always been an issue, but over the years, and with the help of his friends, he's managed to get over them.

or at least, he thought he'd gotten over them.

_of course he would think i’m a mistake, he wouldn't like me as a soulmate, i'm small and frail and weird, i'm a freak cause i can't speak, and he's…  he's tall and he's handsome and has lots of friends. he probably thinks that he deserves, so, so much more._

doyum's face scrunches up as a fresh wave of tears escape his red rimmed eyes.

doyum feels two warm hands envelop his own and doyum slowly opens his eyes to see junseo.

“hey, doyummie. finally found you.”

doyum pouts before his shaky hands manage to grip junseo's. 

“it's okay, i'm here now.” junseo stealthily maneuvers himself beside doyum, a protective arm swung on the other's back. doyum leans over junseo.

“shh, shh, it's going to be okay. breathe with me okay.” as doyum follows junseo, he progressively gets better, his vision isn't as blurry and his hands stop shaking.

junseo was rocking them back and forth now, a trick that the other found to be calming for doyum and about a minute later, junseo's phone rings, disturbing their calming peace. doyum sits upright now so that junseo can fish his phone from his pocket.

“ah yes, seunghwan-hyung. we're by the west corner. yeah we're okay now. doyum’s been crying non stop but he's sort of, okay now. or at least i think he is.” junseo spares doyum a look. “alright, hyung. a misunderstanding? i hope it is cause if it isn't, i'm going to beat that guy's sorry ass.”

as the call drops, junseo grabs his handkerchief from his pocket and offers it to doyum who takes it meekly.

“seunghwan-hyung said it was only a huge misunderstanding.” as doyum blows his nose on junseo's handkerchief, the other's face scrunches up in fake disgust.

“you can keep that.”

doyum smacks him on the head. junseo lets out a laugh, and doyum couldn't help but give a small smile.

doyum grabs junseo's hand and gives it a squeeze, lips curved upwards.

_thank you._

junseo, who's really well versed in ‘doyum language,’ understands and gives a small smile back.

“now wait here, i'm going to get us something to drink.”

junseo leaves for a while before he comes back, two bottles of water in his hands.

“junseo!!! doyummie!!!”

as junseo sits down beside doyum, the two look on over to the side to see seunghwan and yongha sprinting towards them. as soon as they reach the two, they flop down to sit in front of them.

“can i have some of that, thanks.” seunghwan snatches the drink out of junseo's hand and the other scoffs at him.

“is this the real reason why you wanted me to get something to drink for doyum?”

seunghwan laughs as he passes the drink on over to yongha who accepts it gratefully.

doyum, being the good natured boy that he is, offers his own water bottle to junseo when he sees that junseo’s water bottle was almost empty. the other splutters and pushes it back to doyum.

“no, ‘yum. it's okay, i'm not all that thirsty anyways.” doyum nods at him before he takes another gulp of his water.

“so, explain.” junseo says. seunghwan and yongha look at each other before nodding

“doyum, first, hear him out okay. we know that he hurt you a lot with what he said but he's got a pretty good reason why he said it.” yongha says.

doyum cocks his head to side, confusion painting his face. 

“doyum, jinsung thought you weren't his soulmate because…” seunghwan stops before he grabs doyum’s hand.

"he didn't think he had one."

doyum's face remains confused, but accompanying that now is worry.  _why would jinsung think that?_

junseo furrows his eyebrows together as well, not understanding the situation. seunghwan sighs before he squeezes the other's hand. 

“doyum, since you can’t talk, jinsung grew up without a soulmate tattoo.”

junseo spits out the water he was drinking from the bottle that yongha gave back to him, and doyum, his mouth falls open and his own water bottle falls from his other hand.

for the second time that day, doyum feels his world stop spinning. as he stares into nothing, doyum feels his throat close and he could hear a faint ringing in his ears.

“-yum? –oyum? doyum, breathe!” he was only awakened from his stupor when he feels junseo shake him by the shoulders quite roughly.

doyum didn’t even notice he was holding his breath. all he could think of was, _i grew up dreaming of meeting my soulmate, but jinsung grew up thinking he didn’t even have one._

as tears trickle down doyum’s cheeks again in small cascades, junseo grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him for a hug.

“oh baby, it’s okay.” junseo caresses doyum’s hair as the other lets out heart-wrenching sobs.

_I’m a selfish, horrible person._

_why am i acting like he did me wrong, when i was the one who made him think that he was never going to have a soulmate?_

doyum couldn't even imagine that. 

_this is all my fault._

_jinsung, i’m so sorry._

doyum just cries it out while seunghwan and yongha pat his back silently. after a few minutes, doyum’s sobs turn into small sniffles until ultimately, he stops. he coughs a bit before he unlatches his body from junseo’s embrace.

“hey, ‘yum. it’s okay. this isn’t your fault.” yongha wipes doyum’s wet cheeks with his handkerchief before he strokes it with his thumb. “it’s okay, you and jinsung both need some time to process this thing.”

doyum lets out a shaky breath before he nods. he grabs his notepad before he jots something with shaky hands. he hands it to junseo.

“doyum you want to… go look for him?”

doyum nods as he sniffles before he writes something again. junseo passes it to yongha after he reads it.

“…I want to apologize too, ‘yum. but give him a small break.” junseo says.

“we’ll look for them later okay? for now, let’s distract ourselves. i think I saw food stalls over there by the carousel. let’s eat lunch first.” seunghwan stands and brushes off the dust from his pants. the other three nod as they too stand up, doyum needing a bit more support as he shakily grips his knees.

once they were all good, they make their way to the food stalls. throughout the day, doyum could only think of one thing.

_jung jinsung._

* * *

 

“hey, doyum, are you sure you don’t want anything?” junseo asks as he takes his wallet out to pay for all the souvenirs he got.

doyum shakes his head with a smile.

“SEUNGHWAN YOU DICK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO ZIP IT ALL THE WAY THROUGH, TAKE THIS SHIT OFF OF ME!” doyum looks to the other part of the shop to see seunghwan laughing his ass off as he takes pictures of yongha wearing a superman costume that could only be taken off from behind.

“nice abs, superman!” junseo shouts at them as the cashier hands him his change.

doyum walks on over to the two, when something shiny from the counter catches his eye.

it wasn’t anything special, really. they were just two tribal keychains, one black and one white, with a metal feather and a chain with a logo of the amusement park hanging from it. it wasn’t anything special, but doyum took a liking to it immediately.

 _“it’s jinsung’s 18 th birthday today actually, that’s why we’re here!” _yechan’s words repeat itself in his mind.

nodding to himself, doyum picks both keychains up and heads on over to the cashier, a sweet smile on his face.

* * *

 it was a little past seven when seunghwan and yongha went off to buy dinner. junseo and doyum opted for corndogs instead, and as they wait for their hyungs to get back, they sit at the benches beside the corn dog stall.

“doyum, look at that!!!” junseo points to the sign board which says ‘ending fireworks at 9:00 pm.’

doyum immediately gets excited, and it’s visibly seen through the huge smile he lets out. he loves fireworks!!!

“we got to watch that later.” junseo says as he takes a bite from his corn dog. doyum nods at him before he too takes a bite. it wasn’t long before they finish their food, and they stand, doyum grabbing both of their trash before dumping it into the nearby trash bin.

junseo scans the food court to look for their hyungs when his eyes catch jinsung’s from across the park. he nods at jinsung and the other nods back. junseo sees jinsung say something to yongha before he stands up, and getting the other’s idea, he pulls doyum down to sit at the benches again.

“let’s wait for the hyungs here, okay?” he says to doyum. the other only nods. junseo keeps a close eye on jinsung and when he sees the other start to move, he excuses himself from doyum with the alibi of going to the bathroom.

as doyum nods, junseo hurriedly walks away and hides from doyum’s view. once he’s sure that doyum can’t see him, he slips away to where the others were and wishes doyum the best of luck.

* * *

 _what’s taking the others so long?_ doyum looks at his watch and sees the time, 7:54 pm.

left with nothing better to do, doyum centers his attention to the floor, which he has to admit, has a very intricate pattern. squares and circles in different colors, let’s count them shall we?

doyum was twelve circles and four squares in when he sees a pair of black converse shoes stopping directly in front of him. doyum’s eyes travel upwards and seeing a pack of haribo gummy bears, he knows his eyes shine in delight. as he looks upward though to see who’s holding it, doyum’s face morphs into one of shock.

_jung jinsung._

doyum stands up fast, mouth in a thin line and arms stiff. he’s got a shit ton of things to say to jinsung.

_i’m sorry i left earlier without listening to you._

_please don’t be mad at me._

_i’m sorry you grew up thinking that way._

_i’m sorry you didn’t have a tattoo._

_please don’t hate me._

“doyum-ah, i-“

but unable to speak the words plaguing his mind aloud, doyum bows his head low, as a sign of remorse.

“w-what? no, don’t, doyum, lift your head up.” as doyum does what jinsung says, doyum couldn’t help but feel woeful, and he could feel his eyes brimming with tears.

“don’t cry please, i’m sorry.” jinsung’s been nothing but kind to doyum, and the other could feel the tears surging again before he can’t control it anymore and some tears roll down his cheeks. jinsung immediately cups his face and wipes his tears away with his thumbs.

_i don’t deserve you._

“doyum, i’m sorry.” at that, doyum shakes his head.

_why are you the one saying sorry?_

doyum sits down before he grabs his notepad. he writes something fast before he shows it to jinsung.

**_no, i'm sorry._ **

jinsung sits down beside doyum and for a while, neither of them speak. they just sit in silence. doyum, who’s very much familiar with this, shouldn’t be bothered with the lack of exchange. he shouldn’t be bothered by the slightest.

but, he is.

to doyum, the silence between them is so loud, it’s deafening.

he catches jinsung’s eyes a few times, but being the awkward bean that he is, doyum just looks the other way out of shyness. finally, jinsung grabs the pack of gummy bears (doyum totally forgot about that, btw. yes, I know. it’s a big shock.) and offers it to doyum with a small smile. doyum shyly smiles at jinsung back as he accepts it.

_did he ask the hyungs what my favorite snack is?_

“i thought you were really pretty when i first saw you.” 

doyum chokes on a gummy bear when he hears jinsung speak, partly because he got surprised that jinsung talked, and partly because of what jinsung said.

“shit, i’m sorry!” as doyum’s coughs cease, he smiles and realizes what a dork he is, choking on a gummy bear as jinsung laughs loudly.

“who chokes on a gummy bear?!” doyum scoffs at him and pouts as he lightly slaps the other’s arm. jinsung’s laughs turn into small giggles until he stops, a small smile still in place. the silence isn’t so loud now, doyum notes, as he finishes his gummy bears.

“i never thought i’d have a soulmate.” jinsung says it softly, and doyum could only stare at him in sadness and regret.

not long after, jinsung stands up and holds out his hand.

“walk with me?” he asks. doyum was a little reluctant, his eyes moving from jinsung’s outstretched hand to his face.

 _b-but the others…_ doyum thinks.

doyum writes another note before he shows it for jinsung to read.

**_but your friends, won’t they look for you? my friends must be looking for me too._ **

doyum looks at jinsung in confusion when he sees the other laugh. jinsung points over to where the others where, and as doyum follows his line of sight, he sees their groups of friends in one table, laughing and talking together.

_so they planned this, huh?_

doyum sees junseo glance at them before the other shoos him away, a sly smile on his lips and eyebrows wriggling in a creepy way.

doyum rolls his eyes before he receives a text.

 _fr: beautiful_  
to: doyum  
GET IT

doyum couldn’t help the smile that he gives from his friend’s obnoxious text.

 as doyum looks back at jinsung, he sees that the other has a sweet smile on his face and he’s already extended his hand once again in an invitation.

doyum didn’t need to say yes.

he just stands up and intertwines jinsung’s hand in his.

\--

doyum has always dreamed of meeting his soulmate. and now that he’s walking with him, hand in hand, doyum, for the life of him, can’t believe it’s happening.

jinsung lets out a laugh. doyum gives him a curious look.

“earlier today, i was staring at all these soulmates walking around here and all I could think of was, ‘damn. i’d never get that.’” doyum didn’t know that jinsung stopped walking, but as he feels him stop, doyum looks back and his breath hitches at the sight of jinsung’s soft, pretty smile.

_jinsung’s really pretty._

“and yet, here I am now, ten hours later holding hands with my very own.”

doyum blushes at his words before he softly squeezes the other’s hand.

_i was thinking of the same thing._

“who would’ve guessed that I would meet my soulmate on the actual day of my 18th birthday? really unbelievable.” jinsung adds, his smile widening.

 _ah, right! the keychain!_ doyum detaches his hand from jinsung’s to grab the small little trinket in his pocket. he thrusts it into jinsung’s hand before he grabs his notepad again.

**_happy 18 th birthday jinsung!!!_ **

“w-wha?” doyum avoids his gaze, clearly embarrassed and he only looks at the other when he hears him laugh.

“is, is this… a present?” jinsung asks. as doyum nods, he scribbles something real quick again before he hands it to jinsung.

**_i remember your friend saying it was your birthday!_ **

doyum looks at jinsung whose full attention was on the keychain before it turns to the sky, which was bursting with color.

_fireworks!!!_

jinsung looks at the fireworks in such awe that doyum’s breath hitches. the other’s eyes were wide open, twinkling with fascination and his mouth was displaying a big smile.

“doyum, look! fireworks!” doyum smiles as he admires the way jinsung’s eyes light up with every new explosion. he writes a new note before he shyly gives it to jinsung.

**_we match._ **

doyum holds up his white keychain, and he could see jinsung’s face morph into one of confusion before he realizes what doyum meant and ends up with a smile.

jinsung pulls him in for a hug by the hand.

“…thank you. this is the most memorable birthday I’ve ever had.” he softly says, as he nuzzles doyum’s hair. doyum tightens his hold on jinsung before he pulls away.

_fuck it, whatever._

doyum stands on the tips of his toes to plant a quick kiss on jinsung’s cheeks.

_SHIT I DID IT._

doyum’s face flushes mad red, and he looks to the sky as he watches the fireworks

_did I weird him out, oh god._

his heart stopped for a while when he felt two arms wrap around his middle and the other’s soft, plump lips give him a kiss on the cheek too.

“that was payback.” he says. doyum only smiles as he places both hands on top of jinsung’s.

as jinsung places his chin on the other’s shoulder as they both watch the fireworks explode in the night sky, doyum could only think of one thing.

_yes, best day ever._


End file.
